Two Halves of a Frozen Heart
by DefinitionOfFangirls
Summary: When Elsa runs away to the North Mountain, she is spotted by none other than Jack Frost. He becomes the one person she opens up to, and they soon become best friends. Will it become something more? Or will Elsa shut Jack out as well?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

"Why can't they just understand?!" Elsa muttered to herself, climbing up the North Mountain, "This," she gestured at her glove, "isn't me." Elsa realized she was tired of it all, the secrets, the lies, the shutting people out. She threw her glove into the wind. She let go of the cape, and tossed the crown to the side. She rebuilt Olaf with her powers, then came to a stop in front of a gap in the mountains.

A powerful wind surged forward, carrying with it a tall, lanky man with snow white hair and icy blue eyes. In one pale hand he held a frosted over wooden staff. The wind dipped a bit, then swooped back up, the man laughing the entire time. Then he saw her.

He flew lower, wondering what on earth anyone could be doing on the North Mountain in this weather. He watched as she waved her hands and a frosty staircase climbed over the gap in the mountain. His jaw dropped open. She could work magic like…like…_him. _

She climbed up the stairs and the ice smoothed over. The man watched intently, unnoticed by Elsa.

She built an ice palace right before his eyes, all the while singing some absurd song about letting go that was lost on the man completely. He flew inside the palace, still in awe of it's beauty and still unnoticed by her.

She let down her twisted up-do, and a long, white/blonde braid of hair fell over her shoulder. Her dress was surrounded in swirling magic and the previously conservative dress changed into a sparkling blue dress that was more akin to an Oscar star's gown then…whatever it was she actually did.

In his opinion she looked much better. She walked triumphantly out onto her new balcony and finished her song with a startling power note and the words, "The cold never bothered me anyway." Elsa leaned on the balcony, content with her knew life.

"Funny, you know, the cold never bothered me either." The man floated down in front of her.

She shrieked, nearly toppling over.

"Whoa! I'm sorry-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you." He extended a hand to help her up, trying not to laugh.

She grudgingly took his hand, and he helped her to her feet.

"I'm Jack Frost." He offered.

She considered this before responding with, "I'm Queen Elsa, of Arendelle."

He grinned, leaning on his staff, "A queen, huh? Of what, the ice and snow?"

She bristled, "Maybe I am. What's it to you?"

He chuckled, "Because if you're the queen then that makes me the king. Or perhaps Supreme Overlord, since I've been at this longer."

Elsa snorted, "Last I checked, we were _not _married."

"Well, Supreme Overlord then."

She rolled her eyes, which were just as blue as his, "Been at what longer, precisely?"

"This," He gestured to her ice palace, "I control ice. Oh, and the wind." He looked like he expected this to shock her, and it did, but that was the last thing she wanted him to know.

"I've been able to do this since I was born, and I'm 21." She challenged, "How long have you been at _this?_"

"218 years, give or take." Jack said nonchalantly. She stepped back, nearly falling again. He laughed.

"But, but you don't look-you _can't _be more than a year older than me, if that!" She protested.

He laughed louder, a contagious sound that made her want to join in. "Ah, and therein lies my problem. I'm immortal. I've been around 21 or 22 for all 218 years I've been alive."

"_That's _a problem?" She asked faintly.

"Well, not for me." He perched on his staff, "It does make it harder to keep in touch with the world. Especially the people in it. You'd be surprised, but once someone hears how long I've been around, it usually scares them away. My devilish good looks don't seem to help."

She cracked a smile, "Not the least bit conceited, are you?"

"Not in the slightest." She laughed that time.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi! I'm back with chapter two! Told you I'd update quickly ;) Anyways, here it is, enjoy!**_

**Chapter Two:**

The next morning, Jack returned once more to Elsa's ice palace. At first, she didn't appear to be there. Then he heard the shouting.

"Leave, Anna!" He heard Elsa say.

_Obviously someone she knows _Jack thought to himself. He didn't want to intrude, so he waited, hovering above the balcony, trying not to listen. He heard more arguing, then a peculiar roar. It was practically killing him, not flying down to investigate.

He watched, shocked, as a large snow monster chased a girl who must've been Anna, a blonde man, and a snowman. He did a double take, yes it really was a snow monster and a moving snow man. "What _has _she been doing?" He mumbled under his breath.

Jack swooped down to the balcony and found the doors open, so he flew in.

"I said LEAVE!" Elsa shouted, not looking at him.

"Holy-" Jack yelled, dodging a razor sharp ice shard that was flung his way.

Elsa spun around to look at him, eyes red with tears, "Oh, it's just you."

He looked concerned and a tad angry all at the same time, "What is the matter with you?!" He demanded. To his surprise, she flung herself into his arms, sobbing. "Hey!" He protested. Then, patting her awkwardly on the back, "Uh…there there?"

She choked out, "I just…don't know…what to do!"

He was shocked to say the least, but managed to ask, "About what?" It soon became clear to him that she wasn't going to be able to talk until she calmed down. He didn't know what else to do, so he sat down on the floor and let her cry herself out.

She sat up about 10 minutes later, still struggling for breath, "I'm sorry, Jack." She said quietly.

He reached over and brushed a tear off her face, "Hey, what am I here for?" She smiled a watery smile. He grinned at her, "You know, a friend of mine once told me that you'll only ever feel better if you talk about what's bothering you."

Elsa looked afraid, like she was putting her walls up again. Jack looked at her, a piercing blue eyed gaze that told her she didn't have to be afraid of him. Something told her that he'd had his fair share of problems too. She took a deep breath, "It's my sister."

Elsa spun a tale of fear and separation that would have thoroughly depressed even the most cheerful of fellows, which explained why Jack suddenly looked so down. "And I've just had to throw her out because I can't trust myself around anybody that I care about!" Elsa finished.

Jack thought very carefully about what to say next. He looked at her, "So you've got your powers too closely tied with your emotions?"

She blinked, "I suppose so."

He nodded, "Because your parents died? And your father always told you to 'conceal don't feel'?"

She nodded back. He put his hands on her shoulders, "Excuse me for saying this, but you've got to hear it-forget about your father." Elsa opened her mouth, but before she could say anything, he went on, "I'm not saying forget he existed. Cherish the memory of him. But he was _wrong, _Elsa. Wrong about you, wrong about Anna; what happened years ago was an accident, that's all. It was in no way your fault. Forget your father's views. It's time to make your own."

Elsa had been staring at him intently, listening closely to what he had to say. Jack was watching her face, waiting for a reaction. What he got surprised him more than anything else that day. She hugged him.

"Thank you, Jack." She whispered.

He smiled wider than she'd ever seen him, "Anytime."

She was smiling at him, still. He felt his face getting a little warm. She spoke, "Jack, I really appreciate you, and everything you've said. It's really helped me, and I think it will for a long time. But right now, I'd kind of like to be alone. To figure out what I want to do next."

Jack nodded, standing. He did understand, but it didn't help the weird feeling in his chest. Elsa stopped him right before he left, "Jack?" He turned.

She smiled, "Please come back tomorrow. I-I like talking to you."

If Elsa thought he'd smiled before, he was beaming now. His grin was so big it lit up the entire room.

"Of course." Then he was gone.

_**Well there it is. I think this chapter came out really well, if I do say so myself XD. Reviews are appreciated!**_


End file.
